Oneshots
by Pitukel
Summary: Una serie de One-shots Gaahina compartido entre dos autoras fans de esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**Leí una historia sobre una seria de One-soht, y me dieron ganas de hacer uno. Hasta que hace poco tiempo una amiga me pidió hacer una así, dándome al fin la oportunidad que necesitaba.**

**No soy lo que se dice una gran escritora, mi gramática y de vez en cuando mi ortografía dan que desear. **

**Pero me esforzare al igual que mi amiga por cumplir sus expectativas.**

**Si a las dos autoras que me dieron la idea les parece mal, por favor decidlo y pararemos el fic.**

**También estamos abiertas a ideas, por si alguien quiere que escribamos sobre mini historieta sobre algo en concreto.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me callo, que se que soy muy pesada.**

**Fanfic compartido entre Rashi Itami y Pitukel.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**One-soht © Pitukel.**

_**Pareja: Gaara/Hinata.**_

**_-_Advertencias de este One-soht:**

** -OoC**

** -Lime**

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

_**-Chocolate-**_

Salio de la sala de estar, para dirigirse a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera sacando la mantequilla y los huevos frescos, poniéndolos sobre la mesa. Se dirigió hasta la alacena, para coger los boles que le hicieran falta para cocinar. Junto con la harina, el azúcar y la vainilla.

Del cajón de la encimera saco un hermoso delantal blanco con bordados en encaje rojo, que le quedaba algo ajustado alrededor de su busto.

Se hizo una cola alta de caballo y se envolvió un pequeño pañuelo en la cabeza para que no cayera ningún pelo a la comida

Los utensilios restantes los dejo también sobre la mesa al lado de todos los ingredientes.

Entusiasmada y muy animada, decidió preparar el postre favorito de su chico.

Galletas con trocitos de chocolate.

Echo los ingredientes uno a uno en el bol, para empezar a removerlos con la varilla, al tiempo que alegremente movía sus caderas.

-¡Ah se me olvido que tengo que hacer el chocolate para las galletas!

Con rapidez puso una cacerola al fuego para empezar a hacer el chocolate.

Viendo como este se iba derritiendo, se puso a tararear una alegra cancioncilla mientras removía la cucharilla de madera para que no se pegara.

Terminado de una vez el dulce lo vertió en un tarro para que se enfriara.

No pudo evitar meter el dedo y probarlo. En sus mejillas sin más empezó a notar un agradable cosquilleo.

-¡Que rico me ha salido! esta tan dulce, solo espero que a el también le guste…

Nuevamente siguió con el resto de la receta mientras volvía a tararear y a mover graciosamente las caderas.

Hasta que unos brazos alrededor de su cintura la distrajeron.

-Ya estoy de vuelta Hinata-chan… Una voz monótona e impasible resonó en su oído.

-¡Ga…Gaara-kun! ¿Cómo estas tan temprano en casa?

-Hoy no tenía mucho papeleo que hacer, por eso termine antes.

-Aaah… Se le noto un poco desanimada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-¡No que va! Es que quería darte una sorpresa cuando llegaras de trabajar… pero ya no puedo…

-Oh… Lo siento. Hinata le sonrío de forma cariñosa mientras le negaba con la cabeza. El la acerco aun más a su pecho, para recostar su barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros y besaba su mejilla. – Pero de todas formas… ¿Qué quieras darme?

-Te estaba preparando galletas con trocitos de chocolate, se lo mucho que te gustan. Ella se sonrojo e inconscientemente chocaba sus dedos índices en un gesto infantil. –Quería cocinarte algo que de te hiciera feliz.

Enrojeció aun mas al notar a Gaara morder ligeramente su cuello.

-No tenías porque, lo que más me gusta eres tú.

Lamió despacio desde su hombro hasta la parte de atrás del lóbulo de su oreja. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un suave suspiro sintiendo como perdía la fuerza de sus piernas.

Como si la peliazul estuviera echa de plumas, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Con el brazo aparto todo a un lado menos el bol con el chocolate.

La tumbo y se recostó sobre ella.

¡¿Gaara-kun qu…que haces?

-Lo que tendría que hacer es arrancarte la ropa que llevas, echarte el chocolate encima y comerte a ti entera.

Sin más le quito el estrecho delantal, soltó el lazo y el pañuelo que sujetaban su cabello, para verlo caer, esparciéndose por la mesa. Metió dos de sus dedos en el chocolate y los paso por sus clavículas hasta llegar a sus labios.

Con su lengua siguió el recorrido que había hecho.

Cuando hubo llegado a sus labios, la beso con urgencia. Hinata no podía ni jadear, el pelirrojo no la dejaba siquiera respirar; mucho menos gemir.

Empezó a acariciarle las piernas, subiendo hasta sus rodillas y seguir hasta sus muslos. Tomo los extremos del final de su camiseta y tiro de ella hacia arriba para quitársela dejándola con una simple de red y su sostén negro.

Volvió a su cuello donde le unto mas chocolate, que fogosamente iba eliminando con húmedas lamidas.

Jamás lo había visto tan ansioso.

-¿Ga…Gaara-kun…? Ahhj…Paso sus manos por sus pechos donde los masajeaba con ardor.

-¿Hmmm? Mascullo enfrascado en saborear su ahora dulce piel.

-Pa…Para, tenemos vi…visita… Susurro entrecortadamente.

-¿Visita? Alzo la cabeza para encontrarse a las amigas de Hinata y a su hermana, que se levantaron de los sillones del salón al escuchar el jaleo que estaban montando en la cocina.

Para quedarse en estado de shock por la impresión al verlos.

-Hola hermanito…. Estaba demás decir que estaba sorprendida.

No todos los días encontraba a su hermano pequeño sobre su cuñada pareciendo un animal en celo.

-Ho…Hola Gaara-san… Sakura e Ino no sabían que decir.

El pelirrojo no dijo absolutamente nada. Le dio el bol con el chocolate a Hinata y acto seguido la tomo al estilo nupcial, pasando ante las demás como si no existieran rumbo al pasillo.

Antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón se volteo a verlas.

-Ya sabéis donde esta la puerta. Tras las escasas, concias y directas palabras, se les perdió de vista al final de las escaleras, donde a doblar la esquina, rápidamente se escucho una puerta cerrarse.

**FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2 Chocolate

**Bueno, creo que con la explicación que dio mi amiga Pitukel no me queda decir mucho xd**

**Me encanta esta idea de los one-shoot, ya que alimentará periódicamente nuestras ansias de leer a Gaara y Hinata en distintas oportunidades *-* Aunque quizá no me crean… estoy obsesionada con ellos ._. Soy fan y amante del GaaHina desde hace años, pero como que hace poco me volvieron las ganas de leerlos, pero con intensidad x1000 xD Así que… espero que a todos/as les gusten nuestros cortos pero empeñosos one-shoot :3**

**-**

**Autora: Rashi Itami  
>Pareja: GaaHina<br>Palabra del fic: "Chocolate"  
>Advertencia: Ninguna<br>Disclamer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-**

**"Chocolate"**

Esto de que tu hermana esté embarazada… y para fastidiarlo más… con antojos. Y sólo él en la casa para –obligadamente- cumplirle sus caprichos. Por lo menos ahora contaba con algo de suerte. Hace menos de tres días los extraños antojos de Temari lo dejaron sin habla ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre pedir ostras al vapor, a las cinco de la madrugada? Definitivamente, después de vivir todo esto, lo que menos deseaba era tener una pareja, más específicamente, que esté embarazada.

Sus manos estaban guardadas en los amplios bolsillos de su chaqueta café, una bufanda cubría su ancho y fornido cuello hasta terminar bajo su nariz. Hacía frío, y eran las dos y media de la madrugada, se dirigía por enésima vez a la tienda, que para su suerte, estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

El débil sonido de las campanas al abrirse las puertas de la tienda llamaron la atención de la vendedora a cargo, haciendo que le quedase viendo fijamente. Esta lo siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la estantería de chocolates. Se demoró alrededor de diez minutos el poder escoger qué llevarse, simplemente no sabía, habían tantos, que no se decidía por ninguno. Cuando la situación por fin lo superó, se dirigió al mostrador, no sin antes fijarse en la cajera de la tienda; era la primera vez que la veía –Ha de ser nueva- Se dijo mentalmente. Llegó junto a la caja registradora y se agachó, para posteriormente levantarse y devolverse por donde mismo había venido, pero esta vez, con un pequeño canasto rojo entre sus manos. Llegó al pasillo donde se encontraban los chocolates, y comenzó a sacar uno de cada uno, para luego echarlos al pequeño canasto en su mano izquierda.

Luego de casi llenar con chocolates diferentes la pequeña cesta se dirigió hacia la caja registradora, se detuvo frente a la cajera y la contempló unos instantes. Tenía ojos inusuales… Embriagadores; diría él. Se regañó mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas y por distraerse. Sin duda su insomnio y el estrés del embarazo de su hermana lo tenían casi delirando. Dejó todos los chocolates sobre el mostrador y miró fijamente a la joven con ojos embriagantes.

-¿Los llevará todos? –Preguntó la joven.

-No, si no te molesta… ¿Me ayudarías a decidir? –Gaara la miró expectante a su respuesta, definitivamente ni siquiera sabía por qué le hablaba.

-Oh… está bien. ¿Es para tu novia? –Preguntó con sorna la joven.

-No, es para mi hermana embarazada. –Definitivamente en su voz se notaba el estrés y la pesadez de la situación.

-Oh… pues, no sabría cómo ayudarte a escoger.

-Sólo dime los dos que más te gusten. –Apoyó su codo en el mostrador, mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en su mano alzada, cerró sus ojos para dejarlos descansar debido al sueño que presentaba. Ella se puso nerviosa, tanto que se lo llegó a transmitir debido a los gestos que había realizado; una de sus manos se dirigió a su pecho, mientras que su cuerpo soltaba débiles temblores, que Gaara de no haber estado cerca no habría notado. –Sólo escógelos, no sabes el peso de en cima que me quitarás. –Ella se sonrojó levemente, y con su otra mano libre tomó dos barras de chocolate y se las extendió a este.

-T-ten… -Dijo tímidamente.

-Gracias, entonces, dame estas dos, mientras reacomodo las que sobraron.

-Oh, no hace falta, y-yo… p-puedo hacerlo.

-No es nada, puedo hacerlo. –Y dicho esto tomó todas las barras de chocolate restantes y las echó en la cesta, fue hacia el pasillo de donde las sacó, y las comenzó a ordenar donde debía. Una vez hecho eso, volvió a la caja, donde la joven tenía las barras de chocolate dentro de una bolsa. –Bien, ahora dime ¿cuál es la que más te gusta de las dos barras? –La chica lo miró incrédula y tímida al mismo tiempo, así que le hizo caso.

-Pues… e-es… el n-normal con-n a-almend-dras. –Su timidez era realmente notoria, pero no tanto como su sonrojo. Gaara no podía apartar la vista del rostro de aquella chica, era algo simplemente imposible.

-Bien… dime cuánto es.

-Son t-trescientos yenes… -Gaara le tendió el dinero en su mano, pero al rozar la mano de la joven, no pudo evitar sentir un extraño calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, mientras que unas extrañas -pero no desagradables- puntadas se acentuaban en su pecho. Definitivamente todo eso era demasiado extraño. La chica dejó el dinero en la caja registradora y le sonrió gentilmente. Sin duda alguna el calor antes sentido por Gaara hace unos momentos no era nada comparado con esto, esa sonrisa lo sacó de sus cabales, ahora sentía que todo el calor que antes recorrió su cuerpo se agolpaba fuertemente en su rostro. No aguantó más y tomó la bolsa en sus manos, con una sacó la barra de chocolate que la chica había descrito como su favorita y la dejó en el mostrador. –P-pero… ¡Ho! N-no p-puedo… no d-debo. –La cara de la chica se enrojeció más mientras negaba con las manos y su cabeza.

-Sólo acéptalo. –Esa definitivamente fue una orden más que un consejo, ella la recibió, aún con el sonrojo en su rostro. –Gaara.

-¿C-cómo? –Ella lo miró confundida.

-Que me llamo Gaara. –Ella se sobresaltó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hinata, es un gusto.

-Al contrario, el gusto es mío… Bueno, debo irme, la embarazada espera. –Rió juguetonamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Gracias por venir, por favor, vuelva pronto, Gaara-san. –Él no respondió, simplemente se fue.

Fuera, con el frío golpeando su cara, caminaba. Pero con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Era la primera vez que agradecía que su hermana tuviera un antojo, y probablemente, si tuviera que volver, no sería el último.

-Oh… claro que volveré, Hinata-chan…

**Fin**


	3. Chapter 3 Invierno

**Fanfic compartido entre Rashi Itami y Pitukel.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**One-shot © Pitukel.**

_**Pareja: Gaara/Hinata.**_

**_-_Advertencias de este One-soht:**

** -OoC**

**-Crack**

-**PoV Gaara**

_**-Invierno-**_

El viento soplaba frío en la Aldea de la Hoja, los alrededores como por ejemplo el lago y parte de la vegetación estaban congelados.

Por no hablar del suelo, que si no tenias cuidado, podías pisar un trozo de hielo y resbalarte. A pique de romperte la cabeza.

¡Si lo sabía yo! Que acababa de ver a Kankuro caerse y estar apunto de rebanarse la cabeza con una piedra. Por suerte parecía tener la cabeza hecha de acero.

Lo único que le ha quedado, ha sido un enorme chichón… Es más parecía que tenia una ciruela pegada el mitad de la frente.

No se quejaría le iba a juego con la puntura que llevaba.

-¡Achuuuus! ¡Demonios que frío hace en Konoha!

Por una vez en la vida estaba en total acuerdo con mi hermano.

Aunque la escasa falta de temperatura en el ambiente no impedía que los aldeanos salieran a disfrutar del clima.

Muchos jugaban a crear muñecos o peleas de nieve, otros patinaban sobre el lago congelado y el resto hacia sus quehaceres. En definitiva como si estar a ocho grados bajo cero fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Cuando me gire para atrás mis hermanos ya no estaban.

_-Anda que han tardado en dejarme solo, claro como ellos si se saben la aldea pueden ir a sus anchas._

Yo por desgracia, como cada vez que venia solo discutía sobre tratados de paz con la Hokage, nunca tenía tiempo suficiente para salir a explorarla.

Encima para colmo los únicos que si la conocen se largan dejándome más perdido que un pato mareado.

Y si eso no fuera bastante, ahora tenia que buscar un maldito hostal donde poder pasar la noche

Si es que tengo una suerte… Nótese el sarcasmo.

No se cuantas horas habrán pasado ya desde que salí de la oficina de Tsunade, pero una cosa es segura debe de ser mucho tiempo porque me estaban dando agujetas.

Como no, si me paso con el culo postrado sobre la silla casi todo el día, seis días de la semana, menos mal que al menos el Domingo me lo daban libre… que si no.

-¡Joder ahora si que hace verdadero frío!

¿Cómo son capaces de soportar semejante temperatura la gente de esta aldea? Vale que yo vivo en un desierto, pero es que las noches de Suna parecen verano en comparación con esto.

El aire frío me estaba calando hasta los huesos, ni siquiera las siete capas de abrigo que tenía me eran suficientes.

Observe los alrededores, las calles estaban casi por completo desiertas, solo eran iluminadas por las farolas y la luz de las casas.

Una gota helada sobre mi frente, me sorprendió. Al mirar hacia el cielo descubrí que estaba empezando a nevar otra vez.

-¡Genial y yo como los tontos en mitad de la calle! No puedo ser más imbecil todaví…vi… ¡ACHUSSS!

¡Oh sencillamente maravilloso¡ Ahora pillare una maldita pulmonía! Maldigo el maldito momento en el que acepte venir ha la maldita Konoha en pleno invierno, ¡Si yo odio el maldito frío ante todo!

¡Lo maldigo todo!

Y encima no se donde estoy, me he perdido ¿Me puede pasar algo más patético que esto?

-¿Kazekage-sama?

Me voltee a ver quien era, encontrándome a la heredera Hyuga mirándome bastante preocupada.

-Hi…Hinata-san… lla…llámame Gaara… po…por favor….

No puedo ni hablar como las personas normales, si, si que me pueden pasar cosas más patéticas.

-¿Tienes frío Gaara-kun?

¿Es que no se nota? Tengo los labios casi morados y el moquillo que me sale de la nariz congelado ¿De verdad ahí que preguntarlo? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Pues claro que tengo frío, estoy congelado.

Pero no lo voy a admitir delante de ella, ¡Claro que no! Soy el Kazekage; tengo una reputación que mantener y si bueno… si haciéndome pasar por fuerte consigo encima impresionarla, pues que mejor ¿No?

Así que solo le contesto un simple:

-Hmmm…

-Ven a mi casa, ya es demasiado tarde y ha empezado a nevar otra vez. Los hostales ya estarán cerrados y en casa tengo comida caliente y una habitación de huéspedes al lado de mi cuarto, que puedes usar esta noche si quieres.

¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿Su casa? ¡Oh Dios mío me ofrece pasar la noche en un hogar calido, libre de hielo y frió!

-Bu…Bueno si insistes….

Empecé a andar siguiendo el final de la calle, esperando a que me siguiera.

-Esto… Gaara-kun mi casa esta por el otro lado…

Después de tan penoso y vergonzoso fallo, Hinata me guío a una casa modesta. Me explico que su padre le permitía vivir fuera del Clan, de manera independiente.

Un pequeño calor me invadió al ver que iba a pasar una noche con ella ¡Solos! En la misma casa.

Abrió la puerta y enseguida un inmenso aire caliente me estremeció, entre con suma rapidez al recibidor y ambiente caldeado me hizo sentir bien.

Cuando yo me quite los siete abrigos y los colgué del perchero, vi que ella solo se quitaba uno. Pues no tenia ni uno más.

-¡_Hinata es una súper mujer aprueba de frío…!_

Me enseño el salón, donde la chimenea parecía llamarme a gritos. Como si me leyera la mente me sentó en un cómodo y enorme sofá frente al fuego y me rodeo con un par de mantas.

De la cocina me trajo un humeante tazón de caldo de pollo, que por cierto estaba realmente delicioso.

¡Ya podría Temari aprender a cocinar así!

Se sentó a mi lado, mirando las inmensas llamas y la madera crujir ante estas.

De manera disimulada la mire atentamente.

_-Es hermosa… la mujer perfecta… Es alegre, atenta, amable, amorosa, armoniosa, afable, apacible, bella, benévola, bondadosa, cariñosa, compasiva, comprensiva, cuidadosa, discreta, dulce, educada, generosa, gentil, honesta, honrada, hogareña, humilde, inocente, inteligente, justa, luchadora, maravillosa, noble, pacifica, paciente, prudente, respetuosa, responsable, risueña, sencilla, sentimental, serena, simpática, sincera, soñadora, talentosa, tenaz, tímida, tolerante, valiente…._ La miro de arriba a bajo _–Y sensual sobre todo… tengo que reconocerlo esta muy buena._

Creo que queda bastante claro que me gusta un poco.

Hinata tiembla levemente, echo que me permite darme cuenta que la mantas las tengo yo para taparme.

En un acto inconsciente, la tomo por uno de sus hombros mientras la recuesto sobre mi pecho al mismo tiempo que me tumbo en el sofá.

Una vez tumbados los dos, me quito las mantas, para taparnos bien a los dos como es debido.

-¿Gaara-kun?

-Me he dado cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta acaparando las mantas, mientras tú pasabas frío…

Su única contestación es verla acurrucarse más cerca de mí, buscando calor. Encantado pasó mis brazos por su cintura, en un contacto íntimo.

Así que aquí estamos abrazados, con las piernas enroscadas uno con el otro, con las frentes juntas, bajo las mantas y junto a la ardiente chimenea.

Hinata de un momento a otro se quedo dormida sobre mi pecho y a mi parecía que la comida y el calor que ella desprendía me estaban haciendo mella, porque el sueño me estaba ganando.

Sonreí divertido.

-Parece ser que esta noche no nos ara falta ninguna cama a ninguno de los dos.

Cerrando los ojos adormilado pensé, que me estaba empezando a gustar el invierno, siempre y cuando pudiera pasarlo con Hinata firmemente abrazada a mí.

**FIN.**


	4. Chapter 4 Invierno Rashi

Adelantos: Universo alterno, Fuera de carácter, relación: amistad.

Disfrútenlo…

Invierno  
>-by Rashi Itami-<p>

Chapoteaba en los charcos que se formaba a su alrededor. La lluvia era hermosa y el frio satisfactorio. Se sentía una verdadera adulta, por fin había dado su primer beso, a su corta edad de trece años. Las botas con las que se devolvía a su casa desde el colegio estaban empapadas, al igual que sus pies y piernas. Nadie la veía, bueno, nunca lo hacían, así que daba lo mismo.

Su amor de infancia, Naruto Uzumaki la había besado. ¡De lleno en la boca! Su alegría era inmensa, pero luego de caer justo en medio de una posa se detuvo, sintiendo como el agua se escurría entre sus piernas hasta el interior de las botas. Su mirada se escondió tras su flequillo estilando y goteando por la falta de un paraguas. Y sus sollozos no tardaron en mezclarse con el sonido de la lluvia al caer, y sus lágrimas con la lluvia tampoco.

–Lo lamento, Hinata-chan. Me he tropezado y ha sido sin intención, espero no te molestes.

–N-n-n-n-no… n-no te pre-ocupes, Naruto… kun.

Era una imbécil, una niñita imbécil que creyó haber dado su primer beso, el cual fue solo un tropiezo, una equivocación, nada más.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre su cuerpo, empapándola por completo. Ni siquiera notó cuando se arrodilló en el agua, de seguro y pescaba un resfriado para no volver nunca más a su escuela, para nunca más volver a verlo.

Con sus manos sujetó su bolso, el cual contenía sus cuadernos. Se puso en pie y continuó su camino a casa, pero cuando llegó a la esquina de esa cuadra vio dos figuras peleando, embarrados y empapados. Sus cosas estaban regadas por el suelo. No logró escuchar muy bien lo que se gritaban, pero reconoció una de las voces. Era el que, al parecer, estaba ganando; tenía sujetado por el cuello de la camisa al otro estudiante de cabello rojo, al igual que su frente… estaba sangrando. No pudo distinguir al brabucón ya que llevaba un abrigo con gorro que cubría toda su cabeza, pero no logró esconder un par de mechones rubios.

Era Naruto… y ¡estaba golpeando a un chico!

Corrió para tratar de detenerlos pero justo cuando llegó hasta ellos y grito su nombre él estiró su brazo hacia ella dándole un golpe justo en su nariz con el dorso de su mano cerrada en un puño, el que al parecer iba con la intención de golpear al otro chico.

Naruto se volteó estrepitosamente al notar a Hinata, al igual que el otro estudiante.

–Eres un maldito… ¿Ahora también golpeas mujeres? –dijo el de cabello rojo.

–No digas estupideces, Gaara. Fue un accidente, ella es mi amiga –contestó Naruto.

Hinata se removía entre el lodo y el agua de la lluvia del suelo, hasta reincorporarse, tenía su mano izquierda tapando su nariz y boca. Miraba horrorizada hacia Naruto mientras alejaba su mano para poder observar la sangre que se agolpó en ella. Gaara se levantó estrepitosamente empujando a Naruto cayendo junto a Hinata, llenando sus pantalones de agua y lodo, estaba petrificado.

–Eres un maldito, Naruto. Si es tu amiga, al menos, debiste ayudarla de inmediato –acusó Gaara con una mirada y una voz llena de odio.

Se acercó a Hinata y tomó su mano fuertemente, levantándola. Se dio vuelta y sin oponer ninguna resistencia por parte de ella, se la echó en la espalda dejando a un confundido Naruto tirado en el fango mirándolos alejarse, estupefacto.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Gaara seriamente mientras trataba de acelerar un poco el paso.

–C-c-c-c-c-cre-creo… s-s-s…i me… me due-le un p-p-poco… –contestó temerosa y avergonzada por la situación en la que estaba metida.

–Te llevaré a mi casa, necesitas ver esa nariz, aunque parece que dejó de sangrar.

Hinata no contestó, sólo asintió tímidamente mientras que trataba de esconder su dañado y sangriento rostro tras el hombro de Gaara.

Después de unos largos minutos llegaron a una grande pero antigua casa café, Gaara sacó un llavero con las llaves de la casa con una mano, mientras intentaba no tirar a Hinata al suelo. Logró abrir la reja que separaba la casa de la calle, acomodó a Hinata tras su espalda. Las piernas le temblaban, no hallaba la hora de poder soltarla, todo el trayecto era demasiado y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabello café y ojos brillantes.

–Demonios, Gaara. ¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿Una chica? ¿Qué viene después, un asesinato o un embarazo adolescente? –preguntó molesto el joven en el umbral de la puerta.

–No he sido yo Kankuro, ahora ayúdame –sentenció serio Gaara posando su rodilla derecha en el suelo, Kankuro se acercó para ayudar a Hinata a incorporarse. Pero al ver su nariz ensangrentada se apresuró y la levantó en brazos para llevarla dentro de la casa.

Una vez adentro la dejó sobre un sofá café junto a una pequeña pero cómoda chimenea, junto a estos: una pequeña mesa de centro con cuadernos, libros y lápices daba a entender que el tal Kankuro se encontraba estudiando, no vio por donde desapareció, pero rápidamente lo vio aparecer con un botiquín. Comenzó a sacar una serie de cosas, pero distinguió la povidona yodada, la gasa y unas tijeras.

–Bien… dime dónde te duele –preguntó él.

–N-n-no… lo sé…. Sólo n-no sien-t-to la nariz –contestó ella volteando la mirada, topándose con el tal Gaara que se limpiaba la frente con un toalla húmeda.

Kankuro le comenzó a toquetear la cara y la nariz, mientras que con la gasa y la povidona le quitaban los restos de sangre seca.

–Tienes suerte, no se ha roto, pero tienes que cuidarla demasiado. Lo más probable es que quede muy sensible y al más pequeño golpe se quiebre… -Kankuro la quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente– ¿Qué edad tienes? –Hinata lo miró incrédula y alejó su rostro del de Kankuro que estaba muy cerca del de ella.

–T-trece… –contestó ella.

–¡Perfecto! Eso será mejor y ayudará a sanar más rápido tu nariz, aunque, probablemente te quede alguna cicatriz –Kankuro le sonreía mientras le lanzaba miradas perturbadoras a Gaara. –Bueno, descansa un poco, te traeré un té –y dicho esto se retiró de la sala.

Gaara se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, mientras aún se secaba la cara, pero esta vez sólo el agua.

–¿Por qué interferiste? Tu nariz pudo haber quedado horripilante –dijo Gaara.

–No lo sé… s-sólo vi a Narut-to-kun y que te estaba lastimando. No… lo pude evitar –Hinata bajó el rostro, y su voz a penas y era un susurro.

–Gracias, pero no era necesario.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente hasta que Kankuro apareció con una humeante taza con té. Se la dio a Hinata y se sentó en el suelo, justo donde los cuadernos de la pequeña mesa apuntaban.

–Si me disculpan, seguiré estudiando –dijo Kankuro. Hinata asintió y Gaara sólo desvió la mirada.

Hinata continuó bebiendo su té, hasta que su celular sonó. Lo buscó dentro de su bolso hasta que vio la pantalla iluminada, lo tomó y vio quién la llamaba: era su padre.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Kankuro.

-Es m-mi padre… no sé qué excusa darle por demorarme tanto –contestó Hinata, sin saber qué excusa inventarse para que su padre no la volviera a castigar.

–Dile que estas en casa de un compañero estudiando y no te has ido por la lluvia –dijo calmadamente Gaara exaltando a Kankuro y a Hinata.

–Buena idea, dile que más tarde te iremos a dejar en el auto de papá –contestó Kankuro con una sonrisa despreocupada. Hinata asintió avergonzada y contestó a su celular.

–¿P-padre?

–Hinata ¿dónde estás? Has tardado demasiado –dijo su padre desde la otra línea.

–L-lo siento, padre, estoy en casa d-de un… amigo estud-diando, su h-hermano mayor me ll-llevará a casa en auto –los nervios la atacaban, haciéndola temblar desesperadamente.

–De acuerdo hija, hazme saber de tu llegada, para poder hablar con el hermano de tu compañero, adiós –y dicho esto cortó la llamada.

Gaara permanecía impertérrito, mientras observaba a Hinata. Se tocó la frente, donde Naruto le había dado el cabezazo más fuerte que había recibido en toda su corta vida. Tenía algo hinchado alrededor de la herida, pero era soportable, sin embargo, Hinata tenía su nariz completamente hinchada, hasta sus pómulos presentaban una anomalía. No lo pensó, se paró y se dirigió a la cocina. Buscó por todo el lugar una bolsa para el hielo, luego de encontrarla se dirigió a la nevera, tomó un puñado de hielos de la hielera y los metió en la bolsa, cerró la puerta de la nevera con su codo derecho mientras que caminaba de vuelta a la sala de estar mientras cerraba la bolsa con el hielo en su interior. Llegó junto a Hinata, y, sin decir nada, le estampó cuidadosamente la bolsa con hielo en la cara, justo sobre la nariz. Hinata chilló y se echó hacia atrás debido a la presión, pero se enderezó al instante, dejando que el frío la acogiera. Kankuro los quedó mirando detenidamente, estaba algo sorprendido, ya que Gaara nunca presentaba esa atención por nadie, ni siquiera por él y por su hermana mayor. Recostó el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa donde estudiaba y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la mano del brazo que descansaba, dobló las piernas y los contempló detenidamente, imaginando in sin fin de cosas con respecto a los niños que estaban frente a él.

–Gracias –dijo Gaara de la nada. Esto hizo sobresaltar a Kankuro y confundir aún más a Hinata. – Gracias por ayudarme y… lamento que te haya pasado esto …emm… –Gaara dejó el agradecimiento en el aire, inconcluso. Hinata no respondió, sólo cerró los ojos levemente disfrutando el hielo derretirse sobre su nariz. Hasta que los abrió, desvió la mirada hacia Kankuro y después la devolvió y miró tímidamente a Gaara a los ojos.

–No hay de qué, Gaara-kun –contestó sinceramente. – También… t-te doy las g-gracias, a usted también –volteó hacia Kankuro y hizo un leve amago de reverencia–, Kankuro-dono.

–No te preocupes –Kankuro no quiso agregar nada más a la conversación–, con su permiso, voy al baño –y dicho esto se retiró de la sala.

–¿Me dirás tu nombre? –preguntó Gaara, aún con la bolsa en el rostro de Hinata.

–Hyuuga… Hinata –contestó.

–¿Hyuuga? Tienes alguna relación con Hyuuga Neji?

–¿Neji-niisa? Es mi primo…

–Ya veo… Lo mejor será que, después de esto no me vuelvas a hablar, y mucho menos a hablar –el tono en la voz de Gaara era frío y seco.

–¿A q-qué se debe eso? –Hinata estaba desconcertada, no había pensado en hacerse su amiga, pero, por su ayuda, le caía bien y no le gustó para nada que dijera eso.

–No te conviene frecuentarme, no soy muy buena influencia que digamos, por si no lo has notado.

–A mi n-no me parece que seas así, me ayudaste… cosa q-que ni… Na-Naruto-kun hizo… –estaba triste, de eso no había duda alguna, pero le desagradaba saber que el causante de esa tristeza era el desgraciado de Naruto.

–Es lo mejor, no me gustaría traerte problemas, además… de seguro tu primo no ha de contar grandes cosas sobre mi.

Y eso fue todo, Kankuro había regresado del baño, pero estaba listo para salir, se había hasta cambiado de ropa, tenía unas llaves en las manos, le hizo una seña a Gaara para que se acercara, le habló un par de cosas al oído y este se retiró, pero volvió bastante rápido, con una camisa, un pantalón y una chaqueta, todas negras. Se acercó a Hinata y se las extendió.

–Estás empapada… ve al baño y cámbiate –dijo Gaara mientras Hinata se sonrojaba estrepitosamente y recibía la vestimenta.

Gaara le indicó que lo siguiera para indicarle donde estaba el baño. Una vez dentro, Hinata comenzó a desvestirse nerviosamente mientras pensaba que Gaara le explicaba a su hermano como es que ambos llegaron ensangrentados a casa. Estaba avergonzada y nerviosa, y no se hallaba en el espejo, esa no era ella. Sin duda alguna, ese día algo había cambiado en ella… todo por culpa de un niño imbécil. Se sentía rara, esa ropa no le sentaba mal, mejor dicho, el negro no le iba nada mal, se sentía a gusto con ese color, como nunca antes. Se revisó detenidamente su nariz, estaba algo hinchada, pero levemente, así que podía decirle a su padre que se había golpeado con una puerta o la pared. Tomó su ropa mojada y la comenzó a doblar, la tomó en sus manos y salió del baño, encontrándose a Gaara esperándola.

–Ten –dijo Gaara extendiendo una bolsa de plástico. Hinata se sonrojó levemente mientras la recibía y guardaba su ropa en ella. Susurró un leve gracias, mientras trataba de desviar la mirada. Él también se había cambiado de ropa, y notó que el negro le sentaba muy bien. – Vamos.

Hinata lo siguió hasta la sala donde Kankuro los esperaba con un largo abrigo negro contrastando con su cabello castaño ceniza. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Espérenme aquí, iré a sacar el auto –y dicho esto, Kankuro desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

–¿C-cuándo podré devolverte… tus cosas? –preguntó Hinata.

–No es necesario, de verdad no quiero traerte problemas –contestó Gaara.

–P-pero… ¡¿cómo d-dices eso?! ¿Q-qué eres, un traficante, un a-asesino, para que me d-d-digas eso? –gritó histérica. Gaara quedó sorprendido, en realidad sólo era un pobre busca pleitos, un niño problema, un rebelde sin remedio. –A-así q-que dime d-dónde y c-c-c-cuándo podré devolverte tu ropa.

Gaara seguía anonadado ¿qué se creía? Pero… tenía razón, y no dejaba de tenerla, sólo era un despreciable renegado social.

–¿A qué hora sales mañana de clases? –preguntó. Hinata quedó desconcertada ante la pregunta, le costó procesarla, hasta que la entendió. Se sonrojó de golpe y le miró.

–A las cuatro de la tarde…

–De acuerdo, iré por ellas mañana y… no lleves paraguas –y dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, le hizo una seña de que la siguiera, Kankuro los esperaba en la entrada de la casa con el auto encendido. Subieron y emprendieron el viaje a la casa de Hinata…

Fin.

Un asco! D: No me ha gustado para nada -.- Pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado a ustedes, y lamento mucho la demora de este one-shot.


End file.
